


Sideliner: Shiro's Story

by Fabulolz



Series: Save Me From Myself: Bonus/Alternate Ending Chapters [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Crushes, Gay Lance (Voltron), Gen, I Don't Even Know, I mean a little bit anyway, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Triangles, M/M, POV Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Short & Sweet, Sort of anyway, freaking wow, shiro be crushin on lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulolz/pseuds/Fabulolz
Summary: I tried not to stare at him; He was a stunningly handsome man and his personality came off so strong like his father’s. His invisible kindness made me feel welcome.





	Sideliner: Shiro's Story

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot of people are interested in Lance getting with Shiro in "Save Me from Myself". I've kind of been considering it, but I'm still a little unsure. So to balance out the odds or maybe sway your opinion (AKA, piss you off), here is a thing from Shiro's POV. I've already done one of Keith, Hunk may be next, but I don't think he's as important..? Now you know there's actually kind of a love square instead of a triangle. XD 
> 
> I recommend you read "Save me From Myself" and the other bonus chapter in this series called "Saving You: Keith's Story" before reading this as it will help you connect things. But more power to ya if you decide not to read the original! :'D

_August 1 st, 2008 _

_I meet Officer Mcclain_

Two years into my training at the police academy and I was already the most popular student on campus. Everyone recognized me and often applauded me on getting such good scores on my exams and simulations. I didn’t know what to say. I never let glory go to my head, it wasn’t worth my time. I just wanted to finish my training and then go out into the real world. My father was a great sheriff in a small town, and after his death, I aspired to become a cop.

As I was wandering the halls one day, I noticed the doors for the auditorium were open. There was someone making a speech in there and I couldn’t resist peeking in. I recognized the speaker as the local chief of police.

“As a police officer, it is your duty to protect citizens of the community. It’s not about looking like a hero or just standing there to make the city look good, it’s about actually doing something to keep everyone safe.” The Spanish man at podium spoke strongly, “Your training here is just a snippet of what you’ll experience out there. Your real learning doesn’t happen until you’re outside, making mistakes… Every officer has a few, you let a bullet slip, you accuse the wrong man. I’ve been there. I’ve done that. The important thing, is this: You go out and make mistakes, sure. But you learn from them. You fix the mistakes like a decent officer should. And frankly, any one of you could be the next chief of police with that kind of attitude, you know? It could be you.” He pointed to one person, “Maybe you.” Another finger toward someone else. But then he looked directly at me, eyes bold, “Even you.”

* * *

 

After his presentation, I caught Officer Mcclain.

“Officer Mcclain! Your speech was really… Something.” I smiled, offering my hand to him, “I’m Takashi Shirogane, second year in training.”

He grinned at me, shaking my hand firmly, “So, you’re the star child of this academy, huh?”

I cleared my throat awkwardly, blushing, “Well, I wouldn’t exactly say that. Everyone else brings me up to be something I’m not.”

“Take pride in it, chico. Pride is a good characteristic to have.”

“Well, I don’t want to brag about my achievements.”

“So, don’t. That’s just being selfish. Pride is another thing. I expect you to learn it before you come and apply for a job at my police station.”

My eyes widened, “But sir, your unit is one of the best in the country, I can’t-!”

“Anyone can, Shirogane. Trust me.” He patted my head.

I felt exhilarated and motivated, “I’ll be in your unit soon enough.”

“Great, then I can start calling you my apprentice now.”

* * *

 

_August 8 th, 2017_

_I meet Lance Mcclain_

After my first encounter with Officer Mcclain, he continued to invite me over to his home and visit his family. I declined several invitations politely until he finally ripped me from my dorm and dragged me to his house.

“My wife is an excellent cook. Her food will blow you away!” He chuckled as he unlocked the door, “Mi querido, Lance, I brought a guest!”

“Mr. Mcclain, I hate to intrude.” I felt like a burden taking food from other people’s homes. I was just a college student basically. I knew nothing was free.

“Nonsense, you’ve been invited!” He patted my back and I straightened up as I heard footsteps galloping down the stairs.

“Hey there, I’m Lance. Lance Mcclain.” A lanky tan teenager greeted me.

I tried not to stare at him; He was a stunningly handsome man and his personality came off so strong like his father’s. His invisible kindness made me feel welcome.

“Takashi Shirogane. You can call me Shiro.” I smiled at him and he returned to me with a smile full of sunshine, eyes like the ocean. He was that perfect sunset on the shore, his body a beautiful beach.

“Well Shiro, looks my dad has taken you under his wing, so you’re gonna be seeing me a lot.” He winked.

At that time, I hoped so…

* * *

 

_December 5 th, 2008 _

_Officer Mcclain confides in me_

I was on my way to deliver my usual report card when I noticed Lance bursting out the front door, taking someone with him. I was about to say something, but I hid in the bushes instead. I watched the two boys talk, but I couldn’t see the second boy clearly. I was hyper focused on Lance. He was frustrated, looking emotionally distraught as the other kid tried consoling him. They kissed and I looked away; So, Lance had a boyfriend? I guess I had been gone for longer than I thought. When I glanced up, they were gone. I gulped as I walked to the front door of the Mcclain house, knocking softly.

Mrs. Mcclain opened the door, “Lance!” She frowned when she saw me.

“Sorry Mrs. Mcclain. Just Takashi.” I smiled disappointedly.

“It’s alright. Sorry, we just had an argument. Lance introduced us to… His boyfriend…” Her eyes darted to her husband and I read the situation.

“Shirogane, come in.” Officer Mcclain beckoned me in, rubbing his temples, his glasses in his free hand. I stepped in and took my shoes off at the door before following him to his study.

“You know, I don’t mind that my son is… Well, I guess he’s gay.” He sighed, sitting in his desk as I sat across from him, “What bothers me is that he is dating some… Thug of all people… If I could pick a suitor for my boy, it’d be you.”

My cheeks turned pink, “Sir, I don’t think it’s appropriate for you to decide your son’s fate. He’s a growing man, he’ll learn the ropes. Maybe one day he’ll realize how bad that one guy was for him... Or maybe he’ll look back on all the good times they had.”

All in all, I was hoping that Lance was at least happy and that mystery dude was treating him well. If not, I’d be the first next to Officer Mcclain to kick his ass.

* * *

 

_July 25 th, 2010 _

_My graduation_

I was grateful to find the whole Mcclain family supporting me at my graduation from the police academy. My mother showed up also, but seeing them there meant so much more because they supported me through just about everything this university had to throw at me. They made sure I ended being top of my class and Officer Mcclain already reserved a spot for me in his unit. Overall, I was ready to get to work.

“Congrats, nerd!” Lance chuckled as he punched me in the arm lightly; Even his regular punches didn’t hurt.

“Thanks, Lance.” I grinned. I hadn’t seen Lance in a long while. He was always off doing terrible things with his boyfriend. Looking at him now, I saw how much he changed. There were stress marks beyond that bright complexion I once knew. Where did it go and was it ever coming back?

“We should go out for coffee sometime.” I offered.

He looked at me quizzically, “Mm maybe? I dunno. I’ll catch you later, Shiro.” He waved at me, walking away. Once again, he was out of my reach and gone. Something in my heart was telling me he wasn’t okay. He aged into a person that was hard for me to cope with… I told myself that I would get used to this change. I was never one to judge, especially not Lance.

* * *

 

It felt so good to be home again. My mother’s cooking always reminded me of the days my father was alive. Family moments mattered a lot to me, hence the reason I appreciated Officer Mcclain’s family so much.

As my mother prepared dinner for us, I ventured off to my old room. I raised an eyebrow though when I saw the posters hanging up on the wall; What the hell was a Mothman?

“Ma, did you do some redecorating in my room..?” I asked, returning to the kitchen. She paused in her stirring and sighed.

“Takashi, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…”

“Tell me what..?”

“Well, while you were gone I fostered a child…”

I was shocked, “What?”

“He reminded me a lot of you when I first met him. Only he was far more headstrong…” She frowned, “I’m sorry, it just got lonely here and I was depressed because all I could think about while you were gone was your father…”

I smiled sadly, “It’s okay… I’m sorry I was away for so long…” I gripped her in a tight hug. No matter what happened, I knew my mom would always be there for me, and I would be there for her in a heartbeat.  

I picked up my phone when it started ringing, “Hello?”

“Shirogane, would you mind starting your first day tonight?” Officer Mcclain was on the line, sounding distressed, “My son ran away…”

* * *

 

_July 28 th, 2010 _

_We find Lance_

Right when we got our first lead on Lance’s whereabouts, we didn’t hesitate to start running. I was put in charge of this crackdown since Office Mcclain didn’t want to break in to a hotel room to find out he was wrong. We burst in and Lance yelped. I watched as a senior officer told the boy all his rights, handcuffing and pulling him away. Even though he was being manhandled, Lance was still staring at the back window full of distress.

I investigated the room quickly once he was out. I went over to the window, noticing a vague figure in the distance. I scowled.

I stood on the other side of the plexiglass, watching an interrogation between father and son.

“He’s not stupid!” Lance defended.

“No, you are! Did you not even notice he’s been wanted for drug trade for weeks?! That kid has been selling heroine by the ounce and Mary Jane by the pound! He even made you his fall guy when we came to arrest him!” Officer Mcclain yelled. That wasn’t true, however. The rest of our unit was completely unaware that Lance was in hiding with a young drug cartel.

Lance just stared in disbelief as his father left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. I frowned; Lance didn’t deserve this shit on his birthday.

“Shirogane, come with me.” He beckoned me over and I followed him to his office for old time’s sake.

“I think you may have been a little harsh, sir.” I expressed my opinion to him; I wasn’t afraid of him like some of the other cops were.

“Shirogane.” He turned to me once we were inside, “I want you to watch over my son… Take care of him and make sure he doesn’t get his heart broken again…”

I nodded firmly, having no doubts whatsoever, “Yes, sir. I’ll do anything you ask.”

* * *

 

_August 5 th, 2010_

_The day Officer Mcclain died_

We were going to raid a newly suspected Galra base. For some reason, Officer Mcclain was more stressed out than usual as we stood outside, waiting for a cue from our technical investigator. He successfully smoked several cigarettes down to the butt. I’d seen Lance do the exact same thing just days ago as he cried over his ex-boyfriend. Like father, like son…

“Shirogane, whatever happens tonight, just know you’re in charge if something happens to me.” He said, tossing his final cigar to the ground and crushing the flame with a single stomp.

I wanted to question him, but I knew that was the last thing you ever did with the chief of police. I simply nodded and said, “Yes sir.”

He loaded his gun, “I know that shitbag is in there… Lance’s ex… He’s going to pay for what he did to my son…”

I knew he was planning to kill him, I knew that Mcclain wanted that thug boy dead, “Don’t make any rash decisions. You don’t know how fast he is…” I responded seriously. I didn’t want Officer Mcclain to end up killing himself for Lance’s sake.

“When have I ever made a rash decision?” He scoffed before running into the building with a few other officers.

I watched him go, knowing full well he would not be returning to learn from this mistake…

* * *

 

_August 10 th, 2010 _

_Officer Mcclain’s funeral_

“He was a great man… He called me his apprentice once or twice and it made me feel… Important. Even if I was still just a rookie officer, he took me under his wing and taught me everything I know.” I said grimly. I wished I did more that night. I wished I could’ve stopped the chief from going in, but I didn’t. I just stood by and watched the building collapse after it was all over.

Nobody knew who killed him, but I had every right to suspect the man he was after did it. Officer Mcclain lost just like I knew he would and I didn’t stop him…

“Tomorrow I will be starting my police training… I may never be as good as my father… But I wanna make him proud for once…” Lance said at the podium before stepping down. I saw the way that boy’s eyes looked. I saw all the pain, suffering, and guilt he felt. Those stress marks were more obvious than usual, and it made me feel terrible. I loved him so much, but he was so far away and I couldn’t bring myself to tell him. It would only traumatize him even more.  

The boy from before got lost in the whims of a criminal…

* * *

 

_September 1 st, 2014_

_Lance becomes part of our police unit_

“Welcome to the team, Lance and Hunk.” I shook both their hands as the other members of our unit blew noise makers and threw streamers, “It’s nice to have you here. We’ve needed fresh meat.” I joked.

“I’d happily _eat_ meat any day, but I’d rather not _be_ the meat.” Hunk chuckled as he lingered over to the cake.

I put my hands on my hips, grinning at the man in front of me, “Look at you, finally in your big boy pants.”

“Ha ha, very funny!” Lance snorted, “Didn’t think I’d make it, did ya?”

“Of course, I had my doubts…” I teased and he punched me in the arm. His hits weren’t so weak anymore, they were powerful and filled with a sense of purpose. But underneath that calm and cool exterior, I knew there was still something wrong.

“Your dad would certainly be proud of you.”

He let out a sheepish laugh. He hesitated to laugh sometimes, it bothered me more than anything in the world.

“You think so?”

“I know so.” I nodded firmly, putting my hand on his shoulder, “You’re gonna do remarkable things, detective… Speaking of that, why did you decide to become a detective and not a police officer?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I watched so much Scooby-Doo as a kid, the Mystery Gang just inspired me!” He shrugged, giggling. I knew that was a lie. He wanted to be a detective because maybe then he’d get the chance to find out who killed his father. If he was lucky, he could even get a shot at finding his ex. I didn’t want him to find his boyfriend, but if that also meant finding Officer Mcclain’s murderer, then so be it…

While working, I would protect him from the sidelines and offer him guidance when he needed it most. I would never mention his birthday or say anything about the fifth of August. I refused to let myself be in his circle of romantic interests because I didn’t want to risk breaking his heart again. My secret job was to make sure Lance Mcclain was safe. However, after a while I started questioning my reason for doing so. Was it because I was keeping a promise to a dead man, or… Was it because… I was deeply in love with Lance?

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is just coming together so perfectly and it makes me happy.


End file.
